Rainy Mornings
by R. Kaye
Summary: An attempt at some AU Pearlmethyst fluff. May turn into a series of drabbles. Cross posted on AO3
1. Chapter 1

It's five a.m. the day after Mardi Gras, and I'm more than a little drunk, so please forgive my mistakes.

* * *

"Don't goooooooo," The leg around her waist tightened in an attempt to anchor her to the bed. She laughed and rolled over to face Amethyst.

"And who told you I was leaving?" she questioned playfully. An arm joined the leg around her waist and a mop of extraordinarily messy hair found its way to her face.

"Pearl, you always leave," stated the hair nest. Pearl pushed the hair away from Amethyst's face.

"I've got to get up."

"Ah ha! So you **are** leaving! Liar," Amethyst said as she pulled the covers over her head.

"Amethyst," Pearl sighed, tugging at the hem of the top blanket.

"No, just go. I can't bear to see you leave again," Amethyst said with a slight southern twang.

"Amethyst, stop being so melodramatic. I have get ready," she said. Realizing pulling the cover off was a lost cause, she joined Amethyst under it. "And I'd like a kiss before I go."

Amethyst scoffed before grabbing Pearl's hand and kissing her finger tips.

"There. Have a good day." She turned her back to Pearl.

Pearl slid her arms under and around Amethyst, spooning her.

"You know what I meant, Ame," she murmured in her ear, nipping the pierced lobe gently.

"Why do you **have** to get up so early?" Amethyst whined. "I just want to spend some time with you in the morning."

"I've got to get up and get Steven ready for daycare."

"Daycare doesn't open for two more hours."

"I also have to get ready."

"It only takes forty minutes for you to shower, eat, get Steven fed and ready, and get to daycare."

"I have to jog before work."

"Why?!"

"Because if I don't do it in the morning, I won't do it."

"Okay, fine," Amethyst finally resigned. She turned over and kissed Pearl sweetly on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Pearl replied, getting out of bed and stretching.

"If you want, I can get Ste-man ready for you," Amethyst offered.

"Are you sure?" Pearl asked. (It wasn't that she didn't trust Amethyst with Steven… Amethyst just had an interesting style when it came to picking his clothes. He went to daycare in a rainbow onesie with a tutu and a pair of cowboy boots once because "He picked it, Pearl! Was I supposed to say no?!" Steven was three months old.)

"Yeah, no prob. I'll even get Garnet to approve my fashion choices," Amethyst promised.

"That would be a big help, thank you," Pearl climbed out of the bed before Amethyst could find a way to make her stay.

Amethyst watched Pearl stride out of her bedroom before she rolled back under the blankets, burrowing into her pillows.

"Stupid jogging," she muttered, setting a new alarm on her phone so she could wake up in time to get Steven ready. "Maybe I should start jogging…"

She was interrupted by somebody sliding under the blankets with her, enveloping her in their arms.

"What are you doing, Pierogi? I thought you needed to jog."

"It's raining," came the reply from somewhere around her neck. Amethyst melted as lips met the joint of her neck and shoulder.

"I'm glad."

"I also called into work."

"Pearl! So bad," Amethyst said mockingly, turning in her arms.

"I'd rather spend the day with you, Steven, and Garnet."

"How sweet," Amethyst laughed, kissing her nose.

"And the morning, with you," Pearl said, peppering kisses across Amethyst's jaw.

"God, I love the rain."


	2. Chapter 2

"I never want to leave."

"Leave what?"

"This. Us. You."

"Aw, Pearl! Gettin' all sweet and soft."

"Amethyst, you're ruining the moment, babe."

"Sorry."

Sheets rustled as Amethyst moved to lay her head on Pearl's chest. Pearl lazily stroked Amethyst's hair with one hand and her back with the other.

"I never want you to leave, either," Amethyst admitted.

"Now who's being all 'sweet and soft'?" Pearl chuckled.

"Pearl, I mean it. I really do."

"So do I."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart."

Amethyst kissed Pearl's chin and then left a trail of kisses to her mouth. She pressed closed lips against Pearl's and came back to rest her head on her chest.

"Tease," Pearl joked gently. Amethyst kissed the column of her throat, nipping softly.

"Let's just enjoy the rain, Pierogi," Amethyst said, nodding to the window right next to the bed.

"It is nice, isn't it?" Pearl asked, turning her head to join Amethyst's rain watching. "What do you think about when it rains?"

"I dunno, P. Love, maybe? You, definitely. Sometimes I pretend the rain drops on the window are racing. That gets pretty crazy."

"You think of me when you think of love?" Pearl asked, running her fingers idly through Amethyst's hair.

"Well, yeah. Before I met you, and Garnet and Rose and Greg, I, uh- I really wasn't sure if love was like, a thing, Pearl. Like it was just something people said to, you know, get stuff from people."

Pearl kissed her hair as she continued speaking.

"But I showed up in Beach City and you guys just… took me. As I was. And didn't want anything in return. And I saw how you guys genuinely loved each other. At first I was a little skeptical when you guys started to include me in the 'love you's and stuff, but I realized that you didn't want anything but me. And I loved you guys. And I loved you."

"I love you, Amethyst."

"I love you, too, P."

The sound of rain hitting the window filled the room for a few moments.

"What do you think about?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't play dumb, Pierogi! I, like, shelled out my heart to you! What do you think about when it rains?"

"Oh! Well…. I think about that time when you first got here, how old were you? Fifteen? Fourteen? Anyway, Rose and Garnet were gone and Greg wasn't here because Rose wasn't. It was the worst storm in five, maybe ten years. I had just come home from classes at the community college in Ocean Town. I was coming up the steps when I saw you just lying on the roof, absolutely soaked. And I yelled, 'Amethyst! What are you doing?! You're going to get sick! Or fall! Get down from there!' Do you remember what you told me?"

"I think I said, 'Why don't you come make me, P-pod' God, was I that lame?" Pearl laughed.

"And I came up there and you convinced me to lay down with you and watch the rain and let it fall on me. It was nice. That was the first time you said you loved me."

"That was the first time I told any of you I loved you," Amethyst said.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, aren't I special?" Pearl joked, kissing Amethyst's nose.

"You've always been special, you're just too self-deprecating to realize how much you mean to me."

Pearl's smiled fell.

"Amethyst…"

"I mean it, Pearl. You mean so much to me, and I love you so much. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. This family is the second."

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me as well. It actually scares me sometimes, how much I love you. I think you're the only one I've ever felt like this with."

"What about R-"

"Don't say 'what about Rose,' because it's you, Amethyst. It's always been you. I just didn't let myself see it."

Amethyst settled into the crook of Pearl's neck.

"Do you remember the first time we kissed?" Pearl asked, grinning.

Amethyst pulled the blankets over herself, groaning as her cheeks started burning.

"Ugh, yes, how could I forget," she mumbled from under the blanket.

"It was on your eighteenth birthday, and Rose had just came home with Steven and she planned a big party for you. But I found you on the roof all alone."

"Yeah, P, I know. And you sat with me and asked me what I was going to do now that I was an adult and I kissed you."

"Yes, and then you fell off of the roof because I kissed you back."

"Compound fractured ankle."

"I still feel bad for that."

"Don't be, P. I literally fell for you."

Pearl nuzzled the top of her head, pressing a few kisses here and there.

"Lame," she whispered. Amethyst stuck her tongue out. Silence washed over them as they settled back into watching the rain race down the window.

"I think that one's gonna win, whaddaya think, P?" Amethyst pointed a raindrop that was particularly close to the bottom.

"I think I won," Pearl said, kissing Amethyst suddenly. She pulled away, breathless.

"Lame."

"At least we're lame together," Pearl said, and Amethyst nodded in agreement.

"Lame together."


	3. Chapter 3

Amethyst felt like a ninja as she crept past a sleeping Greg on the couch and then Steven's room. She stepped slowly and deliberately up the stairs, the sounds of her feet muffled by the thick woolen socks she wore. She sidled past her own bedroom, pausing only the grab a change of clothes, and then quickly past Garnet's, who kept the door slightly open in case Steven started crying (not like Pearl didn't have fifty baby monitors). She quietly ducked into the bathroom, taking a shower as quickly and quietly as she could. She mopped the majority of the water from her hair, leaving the lilac mess damp, before brushing her teeth and leaving the bathroom. Then, she came to her biggest task, one she had never successfully completed.

Getting into bed with Pearl without waking her up.

Amethyst was very glad that Pearl was such a wonderful and patient (to a point) person, because of the five nights a week that Amethyst worked, she woke Pearl up every morning when she came in.

At first she had suggested that she just wouldn't sleep with her when she worked, and Pearl had gotten pretty upset, insisting that it really didn't bother her to wake up, that she liked knowing that Amethyst had gotten home safely, and, added in a very quiet voice, that she really slept better with Amethyst beside her.

That was all it took for Amethyst to make getting into Pearl's bed a nightly game.

Now Amethyst turned the doorknob ever so slowly, praying for the hinges not to squeak as she pushed in. After she had stepped inside and softly shut the door behind herself, she tiptoed across the room like the floor was a minefield, careful not to step on a creaky floorboard. Her efforts had all paid off when she managed to get a glimpse of her sleeping Pearl, hair splayed out on the pillow like an angel, drool hitting the pillow like a dripping faucet. Her heart warmed.

Amethyst got into the bed, under the blankets, painstakingly slow, confident that she had done it. She got into bed without waking up Pearl.

She took a second to bask in the glory.

"Good morning, clobber-foot." Pearl smirked at her as she whipped her head to the side.

"What?! I was sooo quiet, P! I didn't make a peep!" Amethyst proclaimed, rolling onto her side to face Pearl.

"Amethyst, you let the screen door slam and I heard you singing in the shower. Garnet texted me to tell you to be quiet," Pearl told her, still smirking. She scooched over closer to Amethyst, one arm draped over her middle, the other brought to her face to stroke her cheek.

"But I was a ninja," Amethyst said, crestfallen. Pearl touched the tip of her nose.

"I know, honey, I heard you humming the Mission Impossible theme."

"Aw," Amethyst sighed, resigning herself to failure.

"There's always tomorrow," Pearl offered. Amethyst sighed again and kissed her. Pearl kissed her back, pulling away to peck kisses down her neck down to the collar of her shirt.

"You should go back to sleep, Pearl, you have to get up in a little while," Amethyst said, adding "and I don't want to have to finish what you start" with flirty eyebrow waggle.

Pearl kissed her again before turning onto her stomach to sleep. Amethyst lay on her side, hand absently moving up and down the slope of Pearl's spine.

"I love you, P," she whispered after a few moments.

"I love you, too, Ame," Pearl mumbled back, already half asleep. Amethyst smiled at the sight of her girlfriend, and then closed her eyes, letting herself be lulled to sleep by the sound of Pearl's breathing and the raindrops hitting the roof.


	4. Chapter 4

Pearl was scared of thunder. Well, thunder and lightning. She had barely gotten any sleep that week, due to the storm that had rolled into Beach City and decided to stay.

She had drifted off into a no so peaceful sleep, absolutely exhausted.

Lightning struck, shaking the beach house. Pearl jolted awake, the crack of thunder scaring her. Lightning streaked again across the early morning sky. She pulled the blankets higher over her, silently counting the seconds between the lightning and the deafening thunder.

"Five miles," she breathed. Next to her, Amethyst rolled over, her snoring ceasing.

"Wha's tha', P?" she asked, half asleep.

"Nothing, Amethyst. Go back to sleep," Pearl said, kissing her girlfriend lightly.

"M'kay, love ya," Amethyst responded, falling asleep seconds later. Pearl watched her sleep, silently counting between thunder and lightning as it got further and further away. Eventually, the only sounds were rain hitting the tin roof and Amethyst's snores.

Soon light crept through the curtained windows. Pearl was absolutely exhausted. The alarm clock rang, and Amethyst rolled over to hit it.

"Mornin' Pierogi," she breathed, kissing Pearl's bare shoulder. Pearl muttered a reply, barely able to keep her eyes open. "Are you okay, P?"

"M'fine. Just tired. Thunder…" she dropped off, falling asleep. Amethyst felt bad that she was able to sleep through the storm when Pearl hadn't gotten a decent night's sleep in almost a week. She kissed Pearl's shoulder again before slipping out of bed and leaving the room. She walked to Steven's room and cracked the door enough to poke her head in.

"Hey, buddy," Amethyst called, looking at the Steven sized lump in his bed.

"Uhn," the lump replied. Amethyst strode into the room and pulled the blankets off of the grumpy four year old. He grumbled "Amethyst! 'M sleepy."

"Alright, if you're so sleepy, I guess I'll have to make together breakfast for Pearl by myself," she turned to exit the room and was quickly followed by the excited patter of tiny footsteps.

"Together breakfast!" Steven cheered as he followed her down the hall, taking her hand to walk down the stairs.

"Yeah, little man! Pearl's super tired, though, so we gotta be extra quiet and we've gotta be real careful not to make a mess," Amethyst said in a stage whisper. Steven gave her a serious look and nodded, placing a finger over his mouth. They crept almost silently into the kitchen.

"What does Pearl want for breakfast?" Steven asked after Amethyst had situated him on top of a pot on one of the bar chairs. Amethyst leaned on the countertop, fingers laced together in faux deep thought.

"Hmmm, I dunno, Steven," she said. "What do you think she wants?"

"When I don't feel good, Garnet makes me choc'late choc'late chip pancakes," Steven said, mimicking Amethyst's pose.

"That's a good idea. Maybe fruit, though. Pearl doesn't like chocolate very much."

"Blueberries?"

"Now you're talkin', Steven."

"I been talking."

"It's a figure of speech, Ste-man. Like, that was a really good idea. Understand?"

Steven nodded. Amethyst smiled at him and pulled his tiny apron off of its hook. She handed it to him and helped him tie it on.

"Alright, let's get cookin', good lookin'."

hr

Tiny footsteps, hushed whispers, and a sudden shift of the mattress woke Pearl up.

"Surprise!" Steven said, grinning ear to ear as Amethyst sat a bed tray of pancakes down on their bed.

Pearl smiled and sat up, reaching a hand out to fluff Steven's hair.

"Did you do this for me?" she asked, leaning in to kiss his forehead. "Steven, your hair is covered in flour."

"I'll wash his hair later," Amethyst promised, "but first-"

"Together breakfast!" Amethyst and Steven said together. Pearl smiled again.

"Well, then, we should get started, shouldn't we?" she asked, taking a plate for Steven and cutting his pancakes up before handing it to him.

"Thank you," he said and sat with his legs crossed before tearing into his pancakes.

"You didn't happen to make any-" Pearl began to ask, but was cut off by Amethyst handing her a cup of tea.

"Yes, I did. Yes, it's Earl Grey. It's was steeped for the appropriate amount of time, and contains no sugar. Ya freak," Amethyst teased, beginning to eat her own pancakes.

Pearl sipped her tea and smiled.

"Is the rain gonna stop today?" Steven asked, gladly accepting the milk Amethyst passed to him.

"I don't think today, but I think it's pretty to watch," Amethyst said, pointing to the window. "I like to imagine that the little raindrops are racing."

Pearl leaned against the headboard and watched two of the most important people in her life race rain drops. And the thunder and lightning that kept her up all night didn't seem to matter so much.

"I love you," Amethyst said after she "lost" the race, reaching back and squeezing her hand.

"Me too!" Steven said, flashing a toothy grin.

"And I love both of you."


	5. Chapter 5

"Movie night!" Amethyst proclaimed excitedly, bouncing on the couch next to Pearl. Pearl laughed, taking the bowl of popcorn from her friend before she accidentally spilled it.

"What are we watching tonight?" Pearl asked, pulling her feet up on the couch. Amethyst smiled slyly.

"You know how you hate rom-coms?" Pearl groaned. "No, like, this one's a classic, P! You have to watch it! Please, for me?"

"Fine, for you," Pearl mumbled, face feeling warm when she saw Amethyst get excited again.

"Great! I'll put it on!" Amethyst got off the couch and started search for the movie in her bag.

"Shouldn't we wait for Garnet?" Pearl asked, looking at her watch. "She is running a little late, but I'm sure she'll only be another minute."

"Oh, she texted me a while ago. I thought she texted you, too. She's caught up at work or doing something for her moms or something. She said to start without her; she may or may not make it," Amethyst said, producing the DVD case from her wreck of a bag. "Ha! Got it!"

"What is it?" Pearl asked, a little curious, but not really. She did _not_ care for romantic comedy movies. Amethyst put the movie in the DVD player and covered the television from Pearl's view as she started the movie.

"You'll see!" Amethyst said, turning off the lights and sitting next to Pearl on the couch. She grabbed a blanket and pulled it over her lap as the the television screen faded to black. "You want some blanket?"

"I'm alright, thank you though," Pearl said politely. Amethyst shrugged.

"If you change your mind." Then she unnecessarily shushed Pearl, who hadn't said anything, as the movie started.

About twenty minutes into the movie, Amethyst laid her head on Pearl's shoulder. Pearl tensed for a second, then relaxed. It wasn't unusual for Amethyst to be affectionate, but it was usually directed towards Garnet. Pearl took the edge of Amethyst's blanket and tugged it over into her lap. Amethyst snickered, and then they settled back into watching the movie.

Fifteen minutes later, Pearl cautiously put her arm around Amethyst, who was too enraptured by the main character's plight to notice. Pearl's heart beat a little faster as Amethyst shifted, leaning into her more.

 _God, what if she thinks I'm trying to start something with her_ , Pearl thought, now watching Amethyst instead of the movie. _Am I? I do like her, and I think she likes me. She flirts with me, but she flirts with everyone, right? She kissed me on her birthday, but we haven't spoken about it. We should talk about it, right? Maybe she regrets it. Maybe she thinks I regret it. I don't. I'd like to do it again. But what if she doesn't actually like me? What if it was a joke?_

"Popcorn, P?" Amethyst whispered at the climax of the movie (the boy realizes he's in love with the girl) breaking Pearl's train of thought.

"What?" Pearl said, thankful for the darkness covering her blush.

"Do you want some popped corn, Pearl?" Amethyst whispered, moving the bowl out of her lap.

"Oh, yes, thank you," Pearl said, taking a handful of the buttery snack. They lapsed back into silence; Pearl tried to watch the movie but found it much more interesting to watch Amethyst watch the movie.

 _She looks so cute. I wish I could be this interested in a movie like this._

As the credits rolled, Amethyst sat up and stretched. Pearl waited for what was about to happen.

"So it's absolute bullshit that he doesn't realize she's in love with him until she's moved on and gettin' serious with someone else!"

Pearl laughed.

"I mean, she basically fawned over him the first, like, thirty minutes of the movie and he wanted none of it!"

Pearl took the popcorn and placed it on the coffee table so Amethyst could express herself without spilling popcorn kernels everywhere.

"Whaddaya think, Pearl?"

"Hm?" Pearl hadn't really been paying attention to the movie.

"What did you think about the movie?" Amethyst reiterated. Pearl thought for a moment.

"Well, I mean, sometimes you take someone for granted because they're always there. Then the second something changes, it's like you see them for the first time. And you have to reevaluate the relationship because suddenly it's different," Pearl said, not looking at Amethyst.

"So you think her leaving home and falling in love made him realize that he loved her all along?" Amethyst asked.

"I think that he felt the attraction but didn't want to mess it up because of how close they were. He didn't want to lose her. And when he realized that he was going to lose her, he had to just tell her," Pearl said, picking at threads on the blanket.

"Huh, I never thought about that. It's still shitty that she leaves that new guy though," Amethyst said, standing up. She picked up the popcorn bowl. Pearl watched her take it to the kitchen and return to the living room. "I'm gonna head to bed, P. Good night."

 _Kiss her,_ Pearl thought. _No, don't kiss her. Talk to her_ about _the kiss, idiot._

"Amethyst," Pearl said as Amethyst walked past the couch. She stopped.

"Hm?"

"Uh, um, nothing, never mind," Pearl mumbled, suddenly too embarrassed to broach the subject.

"Oh, okay. Night, P," Amethyst said. Pearl looked up at her. Amethyst smiled goofily at her and leaned down to kiss her cheek very briefly. Pearl exploded. In her brain.

"Good night," she finally whispered, after Amethyst was already upstairs. She sat in the living room, overthinking that simple kiss on the cheek, until Garnet came in through the front door, soaking wet from rain.

"Wha' are you doin' up, Pearl? It's almost two," Garnet said as she took her wet coat off. Pearl shrugged, still deep in thought.

"I can't sleep."

"Oh, the thunder? I think I've got an extra pair of ear plugs," Garnet offered. Pearl shook her head.

"No, I'll be okay, thank you. I'm about to go to bed," Pearl said. "Don't worry about me."

"Alrigh'. Good night, Pearl," Garnet said as she made her way to the stairs. "Whatever the real problem is, try not to overthink it."

Pearl sighed and lay down, pulling Amethyst's blanket over her, listening to the combination of rain hitting the roof and the waves crashing outside.

"Don't overthink."


	6. Chapter 6

Amethyst sings, Pearl is done.

* * *

"I- wanna knooow, have ya ever seeen the raaain…"

Pearl looked up from her notebook, very annoyed. Amethyst was standing at the stove, singing loudly into a wooden spoon. She stopped singing and started stirring her macaroni and cheese. Pearl looked back down at her notebook, trying to remember where she was at in the math problem she was working.

Amethyst wasn't done singing, though.

"I- wanna knooow, have yoou eva seen the rain? Comin' down ona, sunny day!"

Her voice was loud and extremely off-key, sending Pearl into a silent spiral of annoyance. She would just leave the house, but it had come a flood. Which was why Amethyst was being so annoying.

"Hey, P? Want some mac and chee?" Amethyst called from the kitchen. Pearl looked up and frowned.

"No thank you, Amethyst. I'm trying very, very hard to work on this extremely difficult problem, and any sort of distraction would really hinder me."

"Suit yourself."

Silence.

 _Finally,_ Pearl thought to herself. _Thank stars._ She found her place in the math and started back.

"Are you sure, P? It's homemade," Amethyst yelled from the kitchen. Pearl dropped her pencil and looked up.

"Amethyst, I know you aren't used to it, but I need quiet to work. Could you please be quiet? Or quieter?" Pearl snapped. Amethyst didn't reply.

Pearl started back on her work, grateful for the quiet.

Several moments later, however, she felt awful.

Amethyst hadn't made a noise in fifteen minutes.

 _I shouldn't have snapped at her,_ Pearl thought to herself. _She was trying to be nice._

Pearl got up from her desk in the living room and walked into the kitchen, expecting to find Amethyst. She wasn't there.

"She must have gone to her bedroom," Pearl decided and walked upstairs. She knocked softly on Amethyst's door.

No answer.

She knocked again, then she opened the door and poked her head in.

"Amethyst, I…," she said, realizing that nobody was in the pile of junk Amethyst called a room. "Where is she?"

Pearl checked every room in the house, finding Amethyst nowhere. She double checked the bedrooms and was about to give up when she heard faint singing. She followed the singing to the window that opened out onto the roof.

"Yesterday and days before." Amethyst was sitting in the rain, singing to herself.  
Pearl stood by the window, leaning almost out, listening to Amethyst.

Sun is cold and rain is hard,

I know been that way for all my time  
'Til forever, on it goes,

Through the circle, fast and slow,  
I know it can't stop, I wonder."

Pearl, who hated going out on the roof, steeled her nerves and carefully climbed through the window onto the slick roof.

"I wanna know," Pearl shakily sang as she scooted across the roof towards Amethyst, who looked up, surprised. "Have you ever seen the rain?"

"Pearl! I thought you were doing work," Amethyst said, brushing wet hair out of her face. The storm had settled down into a light rain, and the sun had started to peek through some of the clouds.

"I'm sorry for getting cross with you, Amethyst," Pearl said.

"Cross?" Amethyst laughed. "LOL, P. I'm sorry I was being obnoxious. I know I'm too loud most of the time. Thank you for putting up with me."

"I don't 'put up' with you, Amethyst. I am aware that I come off as pretentious and stuck up, but I really do enjoy being around you. I enjoy your company. I'm sorry that I'm so, …unfun."

"You're not unfun! You're sitting on the roof in the pouring rain at ten in the morning while you have homework you should be doing! I know you, like, think school is important and stuff. You aren't unfun; you think different stuff is fun."

Pearl considered Amethyst's words for a moment.

"Can I ask you a question, Amethyst?" Pearl asked, looking over at her.

"Sure, Pearl, fire away."

"Well, I want to know…" Pearl started, leaning in towards Amethyst. "Have you ever seen the rain?"

Amethyst laughed, lightly hitting Pearl's shoulder.

"Coming down on a sunny day? I have, actually."

"Oh, really? How special," Pearl said, smiling at the younger girl.

"Look around, P. The sun's out now," Amethyst said, gesturing to the sky.

They sat together on the roof until a car pulled up in the driveway.

"What're you two doin'?" Garnet called up to them as she got out of the driver's side of the car.

"Enjoying the rain, G! What're you doing?" Amethyst called back. Pearl started edging back towards the window.

"Storm's 'sposed to last a bit longer, so I went and got some movies to watch."

"Awesome! Let's watch one!" Amethyst said excitedly and crawled over to the window, passing Pearl. She climbed into the house then turned and offered a hand to Pearl, who was trying to get through the window somewhat gracefully. Pearl graciously accepted her hand, and Amethyst pulled her through the window, a little too hard.

Pearl came out of the window too fast, and Amethyst fell onto the floor, pulling Pearl down with her. Amethyst lay flat on her back, laughing, as Pearl lay on top of her in a daze, their noses touching.

"OMG, P! I'm sorry," Amethyst laughed. "Guess I don't know my own strength."

"Ha," Pearl laughed weakly. She was suddenly very aware of how close they were, and she stood up, brushing some dust off of her wet clothes. She held a hand out to Amethyst, who was still laughing on the floor. She took it and Pearl hauled her to her feet.

"Thanks, P. Let's go watch the awful movie G brought home."

"You don't know that it'll be awful."

They exchanged a look before bursting into laughter.

"Movie time!" Garnet yelled from downstairs.

"Don't you need to do your work?" Amethyst asked Pearl as they walked down the stairs into the living room.

"It can wait. I'd much rather watch a movie with my friends," she said, leaving out that the homework she had been doing wasn't due for another two weeks.

The movie was awful. They loved it.


End file.
